User talk:Horseface
Raidriar ( ), also known as the God King, is the main antagonist of the series. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven L1L2The DeathlessL3DeathlessL4L5, of which he is the leader. He does not live in the castle found in L1L2Infinity Blade IL3Infinity Blade IL4L5, but only comes there when the next descendant of the bloodline is ready to face him. History 'Infinity Blade' The God King is the final battle of each Bloodline. He is reborn every time he is destroyed. After obtaining the L1L2The Infinity BladeL3Infinity BladeL4L5, you can access the dungeon, which leads to a Rebirth chamber with several Raidriar "buds" in green tubes, without the L1L2Helio ArmorL3Helio ArmorL4L5 shoulder guards. 'Infinity Blade: Awakening' He was reborn in his Seventh Temple of Reincarnation after L1L2SirisL3SirisL4L5 had defeated him in battle. He claims that he allowed Siris to defeat him which would suggest he is a very proud person. He is referred to as Raidriar by his Devoted (mortals that serve him). Raidriar uses technology, only available to the Deathless, to learn how he lost the duel against Siris. Raidriar learns that the Infinity Blade was not fully activated when he lost, however, it was powerful enough to kill the lesser deathless that were imprisoned in his dungeon. Raidriar believes that the Infinity Blade may be fully activated now and is terrified by the thought of a true death. Raidriar reviews video of his duel with Siris and believes that the Worker Of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar is also intrigued by the identity of a female assassin (L1L2IsaL3IsaL4L5) who initially attempts to kill Siris and retrieve the blade. Raidriar gathers several Dark Knights and sets out to meet with The Worker of Secrets. As Siris learns of the God King's rebirth, he sets out with Isa to find another Deathless, L1L2SaydhiL3SaydhiL4L5, that can help Siris find the Worker of Secrets. After Siris kills Saydhi, he inserts the Infinity blade in a slot similar to the one in Raidriar's dungeon, causing Siris to lose possession of the Infinity Blade, and Raidriar to gain it. He tells Siris of their intertwined past. Siris is actually Ausar, a deathless,(note that L1L2ArcharinL3ArcharinL4L5 is NOT the character in the tutorial. Look at the trivia section for more details). Every bloodline when Ausar was reborn, he had his memory erased by his servant, TEL. 'Infinity Blade II' At the start of Infinity Blade II, it is revealed that the God King is alive again. He tricks Siris and takes back the Infinity Blade, calling him "Ausar." It is later revealed by the Worker of Secrets that the God King's true name is Raidriar, and Ausar can only free the Worker by trapping Raidriar in his place. Tactics 'Infinity Blade I' Before battling the God King, the player is advised to equip a weapon with the most raw damage they have available to them, as the God King becomes immune to almost all elemental attacks after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's elemental attack changes often; equip shields that add resistances to those elements. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with healing properties. And remember to heal fully with a Health Potion. It's highly advised that the player stick to parrying the God-King's standard attacks, because the small windows from block and dodge breaks won't provide a good opportunity to dish out damage at all. When the God-King gets cut down by 1/3 of his health, he gives you a choice to join him or die. If you choose to serve him by tapping on him, he'll praise you for your wisdom and a secret achievement, 'Not In Kansas' will be unlocked. By tapping on your weapon, he will become angered, and start to attack more aggressively by now using three different fury chains (hence why he says you will "feel his full wrath"). All can be parried if you know the attack and time the parry well enough, but if you're hard of timing, or even intimidated by a boss titan throwing a fury chain at you, blocking will mostly keep you from physical harm if you don't mind losing at minimum 15 points to your shield endurance. The God King uses horizontal attacks frequently as well, making dodging ineffective. Put simply, stick to parrying as much as possible, and healing whenever possible and needed, will keep you alive through the fight. After selecting the God King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the God King, the tyrant shall raise his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the God King shall remain at his current level. The God King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and a guaranteed item. It should be noted that the God King will rarely drop the Infinity Blade. 'Infinity Blade II' Raidriar fights similar to any other normal-sized enemy, but with faster movements. He also has three unique fury combos, all of which include unblockable moves. It is recommended to parry these combos before he can execute them, if you can. The Vault of Tears update allows Raidriar to fire off light magic much like L1L2SaydhiL3SaydhiL4L5 and L1L2ThaneL3ThaneL4L5. You can parry, dodge, or (at a cost to 5 odd units of damage to your shield/two handed weapon) block these attacks. Dialogue Notes *In Infinity Blade II's L1L2negative bloodlinesL3negative bloodlinesL4L5, Raidriar equips the same gear as in Infinity Blade I. This version of the God King is called the L1L2Classic God KingL3Classic God KingL4L5. *In Infinity Blade I, if you choose to join Raidriar, instead of a new bloodline beginning after the credits, you fight him again. *In the final cutscenes, after defeating Raidriar, Siris approaches his throne. He finds a small electronic device, perhaps a reference to the Apple iPhone. Siris taps it and backs away. Futuristic hologram projectors then protrude from the ceiling and display an unidentified planet with a destroyed moon. *In Infinity Blade II, Raidriar uses similar armor to the L1L2Worker of SecretsL3Worker of SecretsL4L5 - albeit a different color scheme, and a different helmet. *Raidriar in Infinity Blade I uses a white version of Sunstorm. Gallery Infinity-blade-enemies-guide-20101220011932774.jpg|A front and back shot of Raidriar Infinity-blade 2.jpeg|Raidriar greets the first ancestor IMG 0227.png|Raidriar offers you a choice IMG_1148.PNG|IB2 final dual Infinity Blade GodKing Kills 1779.jpg|The god King killing Siris. Raidriar_throne.JPG|Raidriar in his throne Raidriar_slain.JPG|Raidriar slain by Siris classic god king.png|The L1L2Classic God KingL3Classic God KingL4L5 in Infinity Blade II Trivia • The Nerrix was the God King's blade of choice before he found the L1L2Infinity Blade (weapon)L3Infinity Blade (weapon)L4L5, as it was seen on the Teaser Trailer of Infinity Blade I. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I